The Sleeping Balance
by slpytlak
Summary: Princess Hikari has fallen under a spell from Dark Yabu. She must be kissed by her one true love, DarkMagicianmon
1. On That Joyful Day

This story is dedicated to the author couple, DarkMagicianmon and Hikari

**This story is dedicated to the author couple, DarkMagicianmon and Hikari. I hope you two like this.**

We now see a book titled, 'The Sleeping Balance;' the book opened up and revealed a picture of the castle on the first page.

"_In a far away land long ago lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted," _said the narrator, _"A daughter was born; they called her Hikari."_ The next page revealed a king and queen, holding a baby girl.

_**Sweet Hikari**_

"_Yes, they named her because she filled their lives of hope. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high and low of state might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."_

_**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

Everyone gathered to see the infant princess as they sang the song of the celebration.

_**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

_**Hail to the princess Hikari!**_

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Hikari!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Hikari!**_

_**Hail Hikari!**_

_**Hail Hikari!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Hikari!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Hikari!**_

Inside the castle, the people gathered to see the princess as the king and queen sat on their throne. The man has sliver almost white hair, blue eyes, was wearing gold armor and had black wings. He's Kaito, the king and Balance of Time. Sat next to him is a woman has blue hair, a white dress with armor on it, white wings and has green eyes. She's Jinmay, the queen and Balance of Hope.

"_Thus, on this great and joyest day, all the kingdoms celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Kaito and queen Jinmay make welcome for their life long friend."_

The trumpets played the introduction of someone coming to meet Kaito and Jinmay.

"Their royal highness," Sonic called, as three people walked towards Kaito and Jinmay, "Mistress Ladyboreamon, Yuemon and Zerumon!" Ladyboreamon, Yuemon and his little brother, Zerumon, who is holding a gift, walked towards the king and queen. Zerumon bowed as Kaito got up, happy to see his friend, Ladyboreamon. She smiled at Zerumon and Yuemon escorted his little brother. Kaito patted Zerumon's head ad Zerumon walked with Jinmay and looked at the baby; he smiled oddly.

"_Fondly have the monarchs dream one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Zerumon, Ladyboreamon's servant and Yuemon's brother, to Kaito's child would be betrothed. And so, to her, his gift he brought and looked unknowing of his future bride."_

The trumpets played again, until in the middle of the castle, the ray of light shined down and three figures appeared out of magic. The first on is a girl with strawberry blonde hair and style, pink eyes with blue flecks, amethyst glasses, four (two on each ear) amethyst earrings, and wears a pink headband with a bubble in the middle and long ties at the back, a pink elbow length shirt with purple lines at the sides and the sleeves and a EB92 bubble symbol in the middle, blue gloves with hearts at the hands that reaches her elbows, pink cuprise with purple lines at the sides, a blue belt with a bubble buckle, and blue boots with hearts on it like her gloves finally a amethyst necklace and holding the WaterIce Scepter; she's Erinbubble92 or Erin.

The next is another girl with gold blonde hair and style, purple eyes with white flecks, ruby heart earrings, and wears a purple headband with a lioness head in the middle and long ties at the back, a purple elbow length sleeved shirt with red lines at the sides and the sleeves and a AL94 within a star symbol in the middle, white gloves with stars at the hands that reach her elbows, purple miniskirt with red lines at the sides, white leggings, a white belt with a lioness head buckle, and white boots with stars on them like her gloves. Finally a ruby necklace and holding the FireIce Scepter; she's Alyssalioness94 or Alyssa.

The last one is a purple dragon with black horns, spines and fins, grey claws and blood red eyes. The dragon also wears a black shirt with fire on the side and blue pants; she's Shelby.

"Their most and honored Excellencies; the three good authors. Mistress Erinbubble92, Mistress Alyssalioness94 and Mistress Shelby," Sonic announced. The three of them walked towards the cradle and looked at the baby.

"The little baby," Shelby smiled. After they finished looking at the baby, they stood in front of Kaito and Jinmay, bowing, "Your majesties."

"Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less," said Erin; she walked towards the cradle, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift a beauty," she waved her scepter, which formed a blue sparkling aura.

_**One gift, beauty rare**_

_**Mavue of flower in her hair**_

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**She'll walk with springtime**_

_**Wherever she goes**_

After Erin's gift is done, Alyssa is next, "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song," she waved her scepter, forming a red aura.

_**One gift, the gift of song**_

_**Melody her whole life long**_

_**The nightingale's her troubadour**_

_**Bringing her sweet serenade to her door**_

Shelby is next as she walked up to the cradle and about to snap her claws, making her magic, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be…" suddenly; she got interrupted by the strong wind. The doors swung open, as Kaito and Jinmay looked surprised. The black lightning struck in the middle of the castle and the dark smoke appeared forming a figure. The figure appears to be a creature, wearing a blue cloak with thrones on the shoulders, a red amulet around his neck and brackets on his arms. He has two weird teeth and yellow eyes; he's Dark Yabu, the Shadowraith. With him are two blue fairies with bat wings; they're Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Why, it's Yabu!" said Alyssa.

"What does that mongrel want here?" Shelby snarled.

"Hush!" Erin whispered.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, king Kaito," said Yabu, "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" Yabu chuckled evilly, staring at the girls, "How quaint, even the brats and the lizard," Shelby let out a vicious dragon roar and lunged at Yabu, but Erin and Alyssa pulled Shelby's tail, preventing her to attack Yabu, "I really thought quite distress of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Shelby growled.

"Not wh…" Yabu calmed down, "Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh well, I'd best be on my way."

"You're not offended, Yabu?" Jinmay asked.

"Why no, your majesty," Yabu replied, "And to show I bare no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child," Erin, Alyssa and Shelby gathered around the cradle, protecting Hikari and Shelby snarled at him. "Listen well, all of you," Yabu continued calmly, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace of beauty. Be loved by all who know her. But…" he continued very scary as he formed his power, crating scary shadows, "Before the sunsets on her 17th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and _**DIE!**_" The last image is Hikari, dead.

"Oh no," Jinmay picked up her daughter, holding her close as Yabu laughed, evilly.

"Seize that monster!" Kaito ordered.

"Stand back, you fools!" Yabu formed a black fire, vanishing, while he laughed. After he disappeared, the anti-fairies flew out of the castle. Jinmay held the baby close.

"Don't despair you majesties, Shelby has her gift to give," said Erin.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Kaito asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't, sire," Shelby replied.

"Yabu's power is far greater than ours," said Erin.

"Maybe Shelby's gift can help," Alyssa added.

"But…" Shelby looked at her friends with concern.

"Just do it, pal," Alyssa smiled.

"Go on, we have faith in you," Erin added.

Shelby snapped her claws, forming her magic, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked monster trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." After Shelby is done, the column of light rained down on the others.

_**For true love conquers all**_

**It looks like it's up to me, Erin and Alyssa to prevent Dark Yabu's curse on Hikari. Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. The Plan

I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, except Movie-Brat

**I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, except Movie-Brat. Now, my friends and I have to think of a plan to prevent Dark Yabu's curse.**

"_But King Kaito is still fearful of his daughter's life. Did them and their decree that ever spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day, be burn. So it was done."_

Outside, a huge pile of spinning wheels are being burnt by the people, throwing the torches at them. They watched the spinning wheels burning. At the throne, Erin watched them, "This is ridiculous," she walked back to the throne, where Alyssa and Shelby relaxed, having soda and snacks.

"Now, come have a nice snack and a drink, Erin," said Alyssa, "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Yabu," said Shelby.

"Of course not, but what will?" Erin asked as she drinks her diet soda.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him…" said Alyssa.

"Reason?" Erin asked.

"Yabu?" Shelby added.

"Well, he can't be all that bad," Alyssa replied.

"Oh, yes he can!" said Erin.

Shelby growled, "I like to beat that mongrel to a bloody pulp and fry him!"

"Shelby, that isn't very nice thing to say," said Alyssa.

"Besides, you know our magic can't work out this way," Erin added.

"It can only do good things, Shelby to bring joy and happiness," said Alyssa.

"Well, that would make me happy," said Shelby.

"But there must be someway," Erin began to think of a plan, until she got one, "There is!"

"There is?" Shelby asked.

"What is it, Erin?" Alyssa added.

"I'm going to…" Erin stopped and hushed them, "Even walls have ears. Follow me," she waved her scepter to shrink herself to a size of a rat. Alyssa and Shelby shrank themselves and followed Erin. They went to the music box and Shelby closed the door, locking it.

"I'll turn her into a flower," said Erin.

"Yabu?" Shelby asked.

"No silly, the princess," Erin replied.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower," said Alyssa.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger," said Erin.

"That's right," said Alyssa.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Erin grinned.

Shelby frowned at this, "Until Yabu sends a frost."

"Yes…" Erin gasped, "Oh dear."

"He always ruins your nicest flowers," Alyssa patted Erin's back.

"You're right, and he'll be expecting us to do something like that," said Erin.

Shelby snarled, "But what would he expect? He knows everything."

"Oh, but he doesn't, Shelby. Yabu doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really happy," said Alyssa.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand and won't expect," Erin giggled, "Now we have to plan it carefully. Let's see, the wood cutters, yes the abandoned one. Of course the king and queen will object, but when we explain this is the only way…"

"Explain what?" Shelby asked.

"About the three peasant women, raising a fowling child, deep in the forest," Erin answered.

"That's very nice of them," said Alyssa.

"Who are they?" Shelby asked.

"Turn around," Erin said as Alyssa and Shelby turned around and Erin did her magic on them, wearing the different clothes. Shelby is still a dragon, but she's wears a light, pink shirt with the words, 'COWGIRL' in the middle. Her black pants changed into blue. As for Alyssa, she wears a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness in the middle, black bangles, a red skirt with yellow capris, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders.

Erin wears a pink sleeveless, turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. Alyssa and Shelby startled that who is going to take care of the baby is them.

"Why it's us," said Alyssa.

"That's right," Erin smiled.

"You mean, we us?" Shelby asked.

"Yep,"

"Take care of the baby?" Alyssa asked.

"That's right,"

"Oh, I like that,"

"Well, yeah, but we have feed it," said Shelby.

"And wash it, dress it and rock it to sleep," said Alyssa, "Oh, I love it."

"You really think we can?" Shelby asked Erin.

"If humans can do it, so can we," said Erin, "Besides, you and Jose took care of your kids."

"Good point," said Shelby, "And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right," said Alyssa.

"Whoa, hold on. There will be no magic," said Erin, "I'll take you FireIce Scepter and Shelby; I'll have to change you back into a human and get rid of your magic."

"You mean, live like mortals, for 17 years?!" Shelby flew away, dodging Erin's magic, until her magic hit Shelby's claws, "But, we don't know how. We never done anything without magic."

"That's why Yabu will never suspect," said Erin.

"But who will wash and cook?" Shelby asked.

"We'll all pitch in,"

"I'll take care of the baby," said Alyssa.

"Hold still so I can change you back," Erin finally changed Shelby back to a human; "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once," Erin went out of the music box and changed her back to her normal size.

"Erin, you forgot about us!" Alyssa called. Erin shoots the magic on Shelby and Alyssa, changing to her normal size. During the night, Kaito and Jinmay watched them, taking their daughter away in order to prevent the curse.

"_So the king and queen_ _watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child disappear into the night."_

Erin looked around to see if the coast is clear as Alyssa carried baby Hikari. Erin and the others walked out of the castle and journeyed to the forest.

**Well, we're going to take care of Hikari. Hikari, if you get this, I need your help because I have to change your name in order to that villain to find you.**


	3. 17 Years Later

My friend Hikari helped me out to change her name, for now, just until me, Erin and Alyssa told her that she's a princess

**My friend Hikari helped me out to change her name, for now, just until me, Erin and Alyssa told her that she's a princess. Although we're still stay on the same age for 17 years. Oh, for those you don't know who Dark Yabu is, he's the villain from the game, Vexx. Trust me; I know much about the game.**

"_Many sad and lonely years passed by for king Kaito and his people. As the time for the princess's seventeenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Dark Yabu domain, the Shadowrealm, thundered with his wrath and frustration. His evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled."_

At the castle of the Shadowrealm, Yabu paced around as his Anti-Fairies and the other villains stood there. It has been 17 years since Erin, Alyssa and Shelby took baby Hikari and raised her, until the time has come.

"It's incredible!" Yabu shouted as the thunder crashed, "17 years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" he asked one of the guards, Itachi.

"Yes, everywhere," Itachi replied, "We all did," the other guards agreed.

"But what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" Yabu asked.

"Yeah, we searched the mountains, forests, houses and all the cradles," Itachi replied.

"Cradle?"

"Yes, every cradle,"

"Cradle?!" Yabu faced Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, "Did you hear that, my Anti-Fairies? All these years, they've been looking for a baby."

"That's a jolly good laugh," Anti-Cosmo said with a British accent, while Anti-Wanda laughed. Yabu began to laugh as the others laughed along with him, but Yabu got much ticked.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Yabu shot is dark magic at Itachi and the guards as they ran for their lives. After they ran and took cover, Yabu calmed down. He walked towards his throne and sat on his chair, "Oh they're hopeless. A disgrace forces of evil," Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda flew towards him, "My Anti-Fairies, you two are my last hope."

"What do you want us to do, master?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, what's our agenda?" Anti-Wanda asked, very stupid.

"Circle far and wide," Yabu replied, "Search for a maid of 17 with hair of silver and lips red as a rose. Go and do not fail me." The Anti-Fairies flew out of his lair to begin their mission to find Hikari.

"_And so, for long 17 years, the whereabouts of the princess remains a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a wood cutter's cottage, the good authors carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own; they named her Rebecca."_

The wooden door of the cottage opened and revealed a tall, 17-year-old woman with silver long hair, icy, blue eyes, wears a black shirt, matching pant, shoes and a white coat. She's Hikari or, which the authors named her Rebecca, until the time has come. Rebecca hummed her song as she cleaned the side of the window.

"_On this, her 17__th__ birthday, the authors had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise."_

At the living room, Erin, Alyssa and Shelby gathered around for a plan for a design for a dress. "Erin, how about this one?" Shelby asked.

"This is the one I picked," said Erin.

"She'll look beautiful in that," said Alyssa.

"Now, I thought a few changes," said Erin.

"Don't forget the pretty bow," Alyssa added.

"Yes, and the raised the shoulder lengths on the line," said Erin.

"We'll make it silver," said Shelby.

"Oh no, Shelby, pink," said Erin. While Erin continues explaining, Rebecca walked downstairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Well, and what are you girls up to?" Rebecca asked.

"Up to?" Shelby asked, as she and the other babbling to explain, until she found a basket, "We want you to pick some berries."

"That's it, berries," Erin agreed, escorting Rebecca outside.

"Lots of berries," Alyssa added.

"But I picked berries yesterday," said Rebecca.

"Oh, but we need more," said Erin, while Rebecca walked outside, smiling.

"Lots, lots more," Alyssa added.

"Now, don't hurry back," said Erin.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Shelby shouted, reminding Rebecca. The girls waved goodbye and Rebecca waved goodbye. Shelby wondered, "I wonder if she suspects."

"Of course not. Come along," Erin giggled, getting out a few items to make a dress, "She'll be excited."

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake," Alyssa agreed.

"Yes and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Erin.

"I'll get your scepters," said Shelby, walking upstairs to get the scepters.

"Yes, you get…" Erin is shocked, "The scepters?"

"Oh no," said Alyssa.

"No, scepters, Shelby," said Erin.

"But the 17 years are almost over," said Shelby.

"We're taking no chances," Erin handed Shelby the stuff.

"But I've never bake a fancy cake," said Shelby.

"You won't, pal," said Erin, getting more design stuff.

"I'll make the cake, Shelby," said Alyssa, getting out baking stuff for the cake.

"You?" Shelby asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she's always wanted to, Shelby and this is her last chance," said Erin.

"I'm going to make it 15 layers with pink and blue forget-me-not," said Alyssa.

"And I'll make the dress," Erin added.

"But you can't sow and she's never cooked," said Shelby, still concerned.

"Oh, it's simple," Erin picked up the scissors.

"All you do is follow the book," Alyssa finished.

"You stand here, Shelby. You can be the dummy," said Erin.

"Well, I still say that we should use our powers," said Shelby, as Erin covered Shelby with a pink cloth and snips parts of it with her scissors. Alyssa moved baking stuff out of the way and read the book, "Flour, three cups," she looked around and found a cup and flour; she poured the flour into the cup and poured it with the cups, but different cups. Erin continues snipping the scissors, making a large circle.

"What's that for?" Shelby asked.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Erin placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Shelby.

"That's for the feet to go through," said Alyssa. Erin covered parts of the cloth on Shelby.

"It's pink!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Oh and it is lovely shade, isn't it?" Erin asked, continuing her job.

"But I wanted it silver," said Shelby.

"Now, Shelby we decided it pink," said Erin, covering more cloth on Shelby.

"You decided it," Shelby corrected. Erin wrapped the sash around Shelby's waist. Alyssa picked up two eggs and read the book, "Two eggs, folded it gently," Alyssa placed two eggs in the bowl and folded parts of the patty, but she didn't know the she broke them when she pressed the patty.

"I can't breathe!" Shelby muffled under the cloth as Erin snipped the top of the cloth and pushed it down, making a hole for the neck and arms. Shelby looked at it, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, Shelby," said Erin, snipping some more. Alyssa read the book, "Now one tisp…tisp?"

"One teaspoon," Shelby corrected.

"One teaspoon of course," Alyssa giggled. Erin measured Shelby's height, "Gracious how that child grown."

"Oh it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Shelby sighed.

"Just a tiny baby," said Alyssa.

Shelby sniffed, wiping the tear as Erin asked, "Why Shelby…"

"What's the matter?" Alyssa asked.

"After the day she'll be a princess and we won't have any Rebecca," Shelby began to cry.

"Oh Shelby…" said Alyssa.

"Now, we all knew this day would come," Erin shed a tear.

"But why did have to come sooner?" Alyssa asked, crying.

"After all, we had her for 17 years," said Erin.

"17 wonderful years," Shelby smiled. Erin snapped out of it, "Come on, we're acting like a lot of ninnies. Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Erin continued making a dress while Alyssa continued making the cake.

**Well, the next chapter, Hikari will meet a certain someone. I'm going to need help of who will play as these animals.**


	4. Once Upon A Dream

Now that we're working on the presents, let's see how Hikari is doing

**Now that we're working on the presents, let's see how Hikari is doing.**

Back in the forest, Rebecca kept walking, gathering the berries as she sang a beautiful song. A Swablu shook the water off of it and heard Rebecca's beautiful voice. It flew, singing that song and following Rebecca. As Rebecca sang her song, Swablu did the same. Rebecca sang a different song as Swablu and a Pidgy sang her song. Swablu and Pidgy followed her as they began to wake up two Bunery from the log. Two Bunery got the attention and came to Rebecca. Swablu and Pidgy woke up Pachirisu. Pachirisu got the attention and went to the hole of the tree. Pachirisu pushed a Noctowl. Noctowl floated down to Rebecca's basket and sang along with her. Rebecca and the pokemon walked over the log to look for more berries.

Far from her, a young man rode on a horse named Rapidash; it was Zerumon, but he's now DarkMagicianmon from 17 years. D.M. heard the beautiful voice as Rapidash continued walking, but D.M. stopped it.

"You hear that, Rapidash?" D.M. asked as Rapidash glared at him, "Beautiful," Rapidash rolled its eyes and began to walk, but D.M. stopped it, "What is it?" he continued listening to that beautiful voice, "Come on, let's find out," Rapidash refused to help D.M., "Aw come on, for an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" Rapidash nodded happily, "Hop boy!"

Rapidash began to run with D.M. riding it. It ran around the forest, following that voice. Rapidash stopped as the voice is heard again and it ran to follow the voice. As Rapidash jumped over the log, D.M. screamed, falling off of it and fell into the water. Rapidash noticed that he's gone and walked towards the water. It found D.M. and removed that helmet, but D.M. is not happy.

He splashed Rapidash, "No carrots!"

Meanwhile, the pokemon helped Rebecca picking berries as she hummed the song.

Rebecca: _**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_

_**To sing to sweet thing to**_

_**A gain little love melody**_

Rebecca walked in the forest, until she took a good view at the castle, far away.

_**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**If my heart keeps singing**_

_**Will my song keep winging?**_

_**To someone who'll find me**_

_**And bring back our love song to me**_

She and the pokemon looked at the castle. Rebecca sighed, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

Noctowl flew in front of her, _"Who?"_

"Erin, Alyssa and Shelby," Rebecca replied, "They never want me to meet everyone," Pidgy, Swablu and Starly sighed, depressing. Rebecca smiled, "But you know what? I've fooled them. I have met someone."

"_Who?"_ Noctowl asked, following her.

"Oh, a digimon," Rebecca replied as the bird-type pokemon asked her what he looks like or how tall, "Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic," Starly asked her, "Oh we walked together and talked together. And just before we say goodbye, he took me in his arms and then…I wake up," the pokemon sighed very sad, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

As Pachirisu picked up the nut, it spotted the purple armor that belongs to D.M. Pachirisu threw the nut at Noctowl, Swablu and Pidgy. Noctowl flew next to Pachirisu and Pachirisu pointed at the armor. Noctowl got and idea and huddled the other pokemon, speaking in pokemon language. Noctowl has a plan to cheer Rebecca up, making her dream to come true. Pachirisu tapped Bunery and it and Shinx followed the other pokemon.

The pokemon perched on the branch, where the armor is. Noctowl winked at Pachirisu as they listened to D.M. speaking, wearing normal clothes.

"You know, Rapidash, there was something strange about that voice. To beautiful to be real," said D.M., as Bunery and Shinx hopped into the shoes, "Maybe it was some mysterious being, a wood sprite…" Rapidash neighed, when it saw the other pokemon stealing his armor.

D.M. saw them, running away, "Hey, stop!"

Swablu and Pidgy placed parts of the armor on Noctowl and Pachirisu placed the hat on Noctowl. Pachirisu pushed Bunery and Shinx and signaled Noctowl. Noctowl fell on top of them, until Swablu and Pidgy helped it. Noctowl 'walked' to Rebecca.

Rebecca relaxed, petting Eevee, until the pokemon ran and flew away. Rebecca turned around and gasped, seeing Noctowl, but she didn't know, "Why, it's my dream digimon," she giggled, "Sweet digimon," she sang some quotes as Noctowl 'bowed,' "You know, I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

_**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

As she danced with Noctowl, D.M. and Rapidash spotted her through the bushes.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Rebecca continued dancing with Noctowl, while Bunery and Shinx are having trouble.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

D.M. grabbed Noctowl and danced with Rebecca.

_**You'll love me at once**_

D.M.:_** The way you did once upon a dream**_

Rebecca saw Noctowl, who chuckled nervously. Rebecca got startled as D.M. held her hand, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that," said Rebecca, "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger?" D.M. asked as Rebecca nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have?" she asked.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said D.M.

D.M.: _**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

They began to dance in the forest, smiling.

Chorus: _**And I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Rebecca lean her head on D.M.'s shoulder as his on top of her head.

"Who are you? What is your name?" D.M. asked.

"My name. Why it's…" Rebecca gasped, "Oh no, I can't I…goodbye!" she ran off.

"But when will I see you, again?" D.M. asked.

"Oh never, never," Rebecca replied.

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage! In the cliff!"

D.M. and Rapidash watched Rebecca ran off.

**Wasn't that neat? I know D.M. and Hikari will love this chapter. Stay tuned to find out how the girls and I are doing, getting ready for Hikari's birthday.**


	5. Truth About Hikari

Well, I wonder how we're doing

**Well, I wonder how we're doing. You'll find out, now.**

Back at the cottage, Alyssa had lit the candles on the cake, but the cake is too long. Due to too much frosting, the cake is about to tip over. Alyssa stopped it and held the stick of the broom, preventing it to tip over, but the frost kept flowing on the cake along with the candles.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Alyssa asked.

"Why it's…" Erin gasped a little, when she finished the dress, but not the beautiful dress. Shelby wore that messy dress, but she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. Erin answered carefully not to hurt her best friend's feelings, "It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied as she picked up the candles, "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, Alyssa. What do you think of the dress?" Erin asked.

"Well it's…it's not exactly the way it's in the book, is it?" Alyssa replied, not to hurt Erin's feelings.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps I had a few ruffles, what do you think?"

"I think so, what do you think, Shelby?"

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!" Shelby snapped, when a part of the dress snapped on her face, "I think we oughta think of Rebecca and what she's thinking of this mist," Shelby walked away as the dress fell apart, "I still think what I thunk before; I'm getting your scepters and bring my magic back!"

"You know, I think she's right," said Alyssa. Shelby walked downstairs, holding the scepters, "Here they are. Good as new!"

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Shelby!" Erin exclaimed, grabbing the scepters, "Quick, lock the doors," Shelby locked all the doors, "Alyssa, close the windows and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances," after that, the house is locked, "And now you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" said Shelby.

"Clean the room, Shelby," said Erin, giving her back Shelby's magic, "And I'll make the dress."

"Now hurry," said Alyssa.

Shelby snarled and turned around, snapping her fingers, "Come on, bucket, mop and broom. Erin said clean up the room." The cleaning stuff walked down the stairs, began to clean.

Erin chuckled, bringing out the pink cloth with her magic, "And now to make a lovely dress to grace a fair princess," she waved her scepter forming the top for a dress.

"Eggs, flour, milk," said Alyssa as the baking stuff stood in front of her; she showed them the book, "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles." The baking stuff began to work on the ingredients to make a cake. Meanwhile, the broom swept up the pile of dust as the furniture floated out of the way. The broom stopped, leaving the dust in front of Shelby. Shelby looked around and snapped her fingers, making the dust disappear. Alyssa watched as the cream formed a lovely cake.

Meanwhile, Erin waved her scepter, making the scissors snipping on the cloth. She sewed it, making a long sleeve and attached on the side of the dress, very beautiful. Shelby danced with the mop as it cleaned the floor. Alyssa floated on top, getting out of the way. As Shelby kept dancing, she saw Erin making a dress with pink clothing.

"Oh no, not pink. Make it silver," Shelby snapped her fingers and the sparkles hit the dress, changing the color of pink to silver.

Erin gasped and glared at Shelby, "Shelby! Make it pink," she changed the color back to pink.

Shelby kept dancing with the mop, "Make it silver," she whispered. Shelby's magic hit the pink sash, changing it to silver. The silver sash made the whole dress changing into silver.

"Pink!" Erin glared at Shelby. Shelby smirked and snapped her fingers, "Silver." Erin covered the dress, but didn't cover herself because Shelby's magic changed Erin's clothes into silver. Shelby chuckled, until Erin's magic hit her, changing her clothes into pink. Erin continued her work, until she got hit again. Erin smirked and shot her magic at Shelby. Shelby dodged it, but the mirror bounced the magic back, hitting Shelby.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" Shelby smirked and hit Erin by the magic. Suddenly, Erin and Shelby began a magic fight as Alyssa continued making the cake. But what they didn't realize is that their magic hit hitting the pot, flying up to the chimney.

Outside, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda kept searching for the princess. They've looked everywhere and it looks like they're about to give up. "Do you see any, Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Nope, but all I see is the silver and pink light coming from the forest," said Anti-Wanda.

"What?" Anti-Cosmo asked, until he saw the lights, "Come on!" The Anti-Fairies flew towards the forest, until they saw the cottage, where the chimney shoots out the magic.

"What is going on in there?" Anti-Cosmo looked inside, until the magic hits him twice. Anti-Wanda cracked up. Inside, Shelby and Erin continued the magic war, taking cover. Shelby gasped when her clothes changed into pink. Erin took cover, when her clothes changed into silver. As they both shot their magic, the magic hit the dress, changing the color of pink of silver.

"Now look what you done!" Erin snapped, glaring at Shelby. As Alyssa lit the candles, she heard someone humming, "Listen."

"It's Rebecca!" said Shelby.

"She's back! Enough of this foolishness," said Erin, changing her clothes back. Shelby put the cleaning dishes away. Erin placed the dress on the chair, "Make it pink. Now hide, quickly!" Alyssa lit the rest of the candles. Shelby was about to hide, but she changed the color of the dress, "Silver."

Outside, Rebecca ran towards the house, "Erin!"

Back inside, the girls took cover, until Erin gasped, "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?"

Shelby gasped and snapped her fingers, "Stop mop," the mop stopped moving.

Rebecca opened the door, "Erin, Alyssa, Shelby? Where is everybody?" the Anti-Fairies watched her as she walked inside, she gasped of what she saw; a cake and a silver dress.

"Surprise!" the girls called.

"Happy birthday," said Alyssa.

"Oh you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him," said Rebecca.

"Him?" Alyssa asked.

"Rebecca…" said Shelby.

"You've met some stranger?" Erin asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," Rebecca replied.

"You have?" Erin is confused.

"Where?" Shelby asked, wondering if she met DarkMagicianmon.

"Once upon a dream," Rebecca sang the same song, dancing with Alyssa.

"She's in love," said Alyssa.

"Oh no!" Shelby groaned.

"This is terrible!" Erin exclaimed.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, "After all, I'm 17."

"It isn't that, Rebecca," said Erin.

"You're already betroth," Alyssa added.

"Betroth?" Rebecca asked.

"Since the day you were born," Shelby explained.

"To the digimon, DarkMagicianmon, Rebecca," Alyssa added.

"But that's impossible. How could I marry a digimon? I have to be a…" said Rebecca.

"A Princess," Shelby finished.

"And you are," said Alyssa.

"Princess Hikari," Erin finished. Anti-Cosmo gasped and smirked evilly that he and Anti-Wanda finally found her, after all these years. They flew away, back to the Shadow Realm, telling Dark Yabu the news.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, king Kaito," said Erin.

"But…but I can't," Rebecca gasped, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him here."

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but you must never see that young man, again," said Erin.

"Oh no…no…I can't believe it…no," Rebecca ran pass Erin and Alyssa, crying. Rebecca ran upstairs, to her room.

"And we'd though she be so happy," Shelby said, as Erin shed a tear. In Rebecca's room, Rebecca cried on her bed that she'll never see the man ever again.

**I feel so guilty that Hikari won't see him again. I'm so sorry, Hikari.**


	6. Scups

I wonder how everything is back at the castle

**I wonder how everything is back at the castle.**

At the castle, that evening, Kaito stood by the window, sighing. He knows today is the day that his daughter returns, but he's still worried. By the table, Yuemon is eating as Ladyboreamon sat on the chair.

"Do you think they make it by now?" Kaito asked.

"Course not," Yuemon replied, "Could happen until sunset," he notice that Kaito is very concerned, "Now, come man, buck up. Battle's over! The girl is good as here."

"I'm sorry, you two. But after 17 years of worrying, never knowing," said Kaito.

"It's all in the past," Ladyboreamon clapped her hands, calling a fat man, Barney Gumble. Barney walked to them, holding a tray, where a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Tonight, we toast the future," Yuemon swiped the bottle away, "With something I've been saving for 17 years," he poured the wine in the glasses, but Ladyboreamon doesn't drink wine, "Here, to the future." Barney took a sip in the glass, not to get caught.

"Right, to the future," said Kaito.

Yuemon: _**Scups, scups **_

Kaito: _**Scups**_

Yuemon: _**A toast to this night**_

Kaito: _**The old look is rosin**_

Yuemon: _**The future is bright**_

Kaito, Ladyboreamon and Yuemon: _**Our children will marry**_

_**Our kingdoms unite**_

_**Scups, scups, scups**_

The boys took a drink as Barney took another sip; he hiccupped, smiling drunk. "And now, to the new home," said Ladyboreamon.

"New home?" Kaito asked.

"Children need a nest of their own, place to raise their kids," said Yuemon. Barney noticed that the bottle is next to his face, so he poured the wine in his cup again.

"Well, I suppose in time," Kaito agreed.

"Of course," said Ladyboreamon, "To the home."

Yuemon: _**Scups**_

Kaito: _**Scups**_

Ladyboreamon: _**A toast to a home**_

Kaito: _**When grand of by farther and palace in Rome**_

Yuemon: _**Let me fill up your glass**_

_**That last was all foam**_

All: _**Scups, scups, scups**_

Barney kept playing his guitar, very drunk. Ladyboreamon clapped her hands as he got the attention.

"The plans," Ladyboreamon ordered. Barney opened the paper and showed the plan to Kaito, but Barney couldn't keep his balance and hiccupped.

"Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborates of course," said Yuemon, "40 bedrooms, dining hall, honeymoon cottage, really."

"You mean, you two are building it already?" Kaito asked.

"Built, finished," Ladyboreamon replied, "Lovebirds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Ladyboreamon, they're not even married yet," said Kaito.

"We'll take care of that, tonight. To the wedding," said Yuemon.

"Now hold on, Yuemon. I haven't even seen my daughter, yet and you're taking her away from me," said Kaito. Barney used his guitar to fill it up with wine. He patted it, smiling very drunk.

"Getting our DarkMagicianmon, are you?" Yuemon asked.

"Yes but…" said Kaito.

"Want you see our grand-children and my nephews or nieces?"

"Of course…"

"Well, there's no time to lose. Getting in on in years," Yuemon chuckled as Barney sat by the table, drinking too much wine; he fell under the table, "To the wedding."

"Now be reasonable, Yuemon. After all, Hikari knows nothing of all this," said Kaito.

"Well?" Ladyboreamon asked.

"Well, it may have come quite a shock," said Kaito.

Yuemon gasped, glaring at Kaito, "Shock? My little brother a shock? What's wrong with our DarkMagicianmon?"

"Nothing, Yuemon. I only meant," Kaito tried to explain.

"Why doesn't your daughter like my brother?"

"Now, now…"

"I'm not so sure my brother likes your daughter!"

Kaito got mad, "Now, see here…"

"I'm not so sure the children want you for a grand-father!"

"Yuemon, stop this!" Ladyboreamon ordered.

"Why you unreasonable digimon!" Kaito snapped.

"Unreasonable! Enguarde!" Yuemon got out the fish.

"I must warn you, Yuemon, this means war!" Kaito covered himself by the tray.

"For honor, for country, for…" after Yuemon hits the tray, the fish is no longer stiff. The group laughed, calming down, "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, Yuemon," Kaito smiled.

"Children bound to fall in love with each other," said Ladyboreamon.

"Precisely and for our grand-children, I have the royal wood carvers start work on the cradle tomorrow," said Kaito.

"Splendid," said Ladyboreamon, "King size of course."

"Certainly, to the wood carvers gills," said Kaito. Before he and Yuemon took a drink, they heard a strange noise coming from under the table. Ladyboreamon lifted up the table cloth and saw Barney, sleeping.

"Presenting, DarkMagicianmon!" Sonic called from outside.

"DarkMagicianmon?" Yuemon grinned as the people cheered, outside. Outside, D.M. rode Rapidash around the castle. Ladyboreamon and Yuemon walked down the stairs.

"DarkMagicianmon, hold on!" Yuemon shouted. D.M. got his attention as the two ran towards him.

"Hurry, change into something suitable," said Ladyboreamon, "Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"I have met her, my lady," said D.M.

"You have, where?" Yuemon asked.

"Once upon a dream," D.M. sang that same song and danced with Ladyboreamon.

"D.M., stop this," Ladyboreamon ordered, "Now, what's all of this nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, my lady. I really did meet her," D.M. replied.

"Princess Hikari?" Yuemon asked, "Awesome, we must tell Kaito."

"I didn't say it wasn't Hikari, brother," said D.M.

"You most certainly did you said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was…peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant girl?! You're going to marry a…why DarkMagicianmon, you're joking," said Ladyboreamon, as D.M. shook his head.

"Isn't he?" Yuemon asked Rapidash, who shook its head.

"No, you can't do this to us. Give up the throne, the kingdom for some nobody?" Ladyboreamon asked, "I won't have it! You're a digimon and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now my lady, you're living in the past, this is the 21st century," said D.M.

"Now a day, I'm still the mistress and I command you to cover your senses!" said Ladyboreamon.

"And marry the girl I love," D.M. hopped on Rapidash and rode off.

"Yes."

"Goodbye, my lady, Yuemon."

"Goodbye…" Ladyboreamon saw that he's leaving, "No D.M., stop," they saw D.M. riding Rapidash off to the forest.

"DarkMagicianmon!" Ladyboreamon and Yuemon shouted, but it was too late; he's gone. Ladyboreamon and Yuemon sighed that D.M. is going to marry that girl. The walked towards the steps and sat down.

"My lady, how will we tell Kaito?" Yuemon asked.

"I don't know, Yuemon, I don't know," Ladyboreamon asked, sighing.

**This is bad and I got this worse feeling tingling.**


	7. Yabu's Curse

Well, for now on, I and my friends will name her Hikari, since she found out the truth

**Well, for now on, I and my friends will name her Hikari, since she found out the truth.**

At the forest, Erin, Alyssa and Shelby, now back to their original forms escorted Hikari back to the castle that the time has come. Hikari is still upset due to what happed, as she wears a disguise. Erin looked around, seeing the coast is clear; she signaled them to come along. At the side of the castle, they walked to the secret passage in order to make sure that they're not caught. They kept escorting Hikari up the stairs, to her room.

"Come along, now," Erin whispered; she opened the door, which led to her room, "Alright, in here, Hikari," Shelby closed the door and sighed in exhausted, "lock the door, Shelby. Alyssa close the drapes," Alyssa closed the drapes, "And now, just sit here," Erin escorted Hikari to her seat in front of the mirror, "This one last gift, dear child for thee," Erin and Alyssa formed their magic as Shelby blew a bit of fire up in the air, forming a golden crown.

Erin continued, "The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty as this thy right and royal duty," she place the crown on Hikari's head. Hikari stared at her reflection and broke down in tears.

"Now, Hikari…" said Alyssa.

Erin hushed her, "Come, let her have a few moments alone," Erin closed the door behind her.

"It's that boy she met," said Shelby.

"What ever are we going to do?" Alyssa asked.

In the room, Hikari kept crying; as she kept crying, the fire in the fireplace grew bigger and it went out. The smoke formed and we see the evil eyes of Dark Yabu. He vanished and all was left is the glowing, black light. Hikari stopped crying and looked up, staring at that light with a dazed look; she got up and walked towards it.

At the other room, Shelby let out her dragon snarl, "I don't see that why she has to marry and old digimon," said Shelby. (**No offense D.M.**)

"Now, Shelby that's not for us to decide," said Alyssa. Meanwhile Hikari walked towards the light as it opened a secret passage of the fireplace. The light floated inside as Hikari followed. Back with the authors, Erin paced around.

"Maybe we should tell king Kaito about the boy," said Alyssa.

"Well, why don't we?" Shelby asked.

"Listen…Yabu!" Erin said, alarmed, "Hikari!" she opened the door and she and the girls saw that Hikari walked inside the passage.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Alyssa asked. The girls called her name and ran towards the passage, but the passage closed in front of them. Inside, Hikari followed the light upstairs. Back at Hikari's room, Shelby kept ramming her horns, breaking down the wall, but it's too strong.

"Here," Erin shot her magic and the wall disappeared. They ran in and searched everywhere, calling Hikari's name. Hikari kept walking on the steps, not paying any attention to the girls; she kept following that light. The girls ran upstairs, looking for Hikari before it's too late. Hikari kept staring at that black light, with a confused look as the light lead her to the door. The girls keep on calling her name, still looking for her.

Hikari walked to the other room as the light formed into a spinning wheel. Hikari lifted her hand to touch the spinning wheel.

"Hikari, don't touch anything!" Shelby yelled, running upstairs with Erin and Alyssa; the same stairs Hikari walked. Hikari was about to touch the spindle, but she stopped.

"_Touch the spindle, touch it I say,"_ Yabu's voice echoed. Hikari did what he said and touched the spindle by her finger! The girls made it, but gasped as they came face to face with Yabu. Erin and Alyssa stood behind Shelby as she growled at him.

Yabu glared at them, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the master of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" Yabu showed them Hikari, now lying on the floor, not moving. The girls gasped as Yabu laughed evilly, disappearing. The girls gathered close to Hikari, crying. They were too late, Yabu finally got her.

"I'll never forgive myself," Erin cried.

"We're all to blame," Alyssa cried as well.

**Oh no, we're too late. Now, in order to do this, Erin, Alyssa and I will have to put everyone to sleep, until the spell is broken.**


	8. Sleeping Spell

Now that Hikari fell for the sleeping spell, it's time for us to put everyone else to sleep

**Now that Hikari fell for the sleeping spell, it's time for us to put everyone else to sleep.**

Back at the castle, Kaito and Jinmay sat on the throne, preparing to see their daughter and the wedding. Yuemon and Ladyboreamon approached the side of Kaito's chair to tell him about DarkMagicianmon.

"Kaito, there's something important I have to tell you," said Ladyboreamon.

"Not now, Ladyboreamon," said Kaito.

"But it's about DarkMagicianmon!" said Yuemon.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, where is the boy?" Kaito asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Ladyboreamon replied.

"Well send for him immediately!" Kaito ordered, until he hushed them when he heard the horns playing.

"The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your princess!" Sonic called. The people cheered as the fireworks boomed into the sky, getting ready to meet the princess. At the tall tower of the castle, the girls had just placed Hikari on the bed, holding the rose. They're still sad that they failed to prevent the spell. It was their job to make sure Hikari is safe until the time has come, but now Yabu's curse had worked.

Erin straightens up the blanket as she shed a few tears from her failure. Alyssa placed the rose on Hikari as she wiped the tears from her cloth. Shelby stood there, even though brave dragons like her don't cry, she still shed tears, failing to protect Hikari. Erin broke down walking away as Alyssa and Shelby watched her. Erin walked outside of the tower as the celebration continues, while Alyssa and Shelby walked next to her.

"Poor king Kaito and his queen," said Alyssa.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Shelby added.

Erin looked up, calming down a little, "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Shelby asked.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Hikari wakes up," said Erin, closing the curtains, "Come." Erin, Alyssa and Shelby shrank themselves and flew off, pouring the sleeping dust on people, animals, heroes and more. As they dropped the sleeping dust; the people began to fall asleep. Shelby dropped a few dust on the guards.

_**Sleeping Beauty fair  
**_

_**Silver of sunshine in your hair**_

Sora felt tired and drifted off to sleep as Roxas and Riku fell asleep from the dust. Shelby continued her work as Lazlo, Raj and Clam fell asleep.

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose  
**_

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_

The other people from outside drifted off to sleep. Inside the castle, Erin dropped the sleeping dust on everyone, who is falling asleep. Back outside Alyssa dropped the dust on the water fountain, shutting it off. Flippy and Splendid yawned and fell asleep due to the dust.

_**One day he will come  
**_

_**Riding over the dawn  
**_

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss  
**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

Alyssa used the dust on the candles as they faded out. Meanwhile, Shelby blew out the candles and gasped when she saw Barney, finally waking up. She dropped the last piece of dust on him and Barney fell back to sleep, burping.

_**One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss  
**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

At the throne, Erin dropped the last pieces of dust on Kaito, Jinmay, Yuemon and Ladyboreamon. Ladyboreamon yawned before she fell asleep, "Well…just been talking to DarkMagicianmon…seems he's falling in love with some…peasant girl…"

"Peasant girl?!" Erin gasped and flew back to Ladyboreamon, "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Erin waved her scepter, opening Ladyboreamon's eye.

"Just some peasant girl…" Ladyboreamon replied.

"Where, where?" Erin asked.

"Once upon…a dream…" Ladyboreamon went to sleep.

"Once upon a…Hikari…DarkMagicianmon," Erin realized that Hikari and DarkMagicianmon met before. Erin flew up, joining Alyssa and Shelby, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Alyssa and Shelby followed her, flying back to the cottage, where they raised Hikari for 17 years. They now that DarkMagicianmon is going to the cottage to meet her, or so he thought.

At the forest, D.M. rode on Rapidash, whistling the song he and Hikari sang when they met before. He's heading to the cottage to meet the girl, he's in love. D.M. hopped off of Rapidash and walked towards the cottage, getting ready to meet her, again. He smiled at Rapidash, who nodded back, smiling. D.M. knocked on the door.

"Come in," and unknown voice said from the inside. D.M. opened the door and walked inside; it is so dark and quiet, he couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly, the door closed all by itself, startling D.M. Without warning, the villains grabbed D.M., trying to tie him up, but D.M. began to fight them. It was a trap set by Yabu! Yabu held the candle, smirking evilly as the fight continues. Anti-Cosmo watched as Anti-Wanda clapped, very stupid, enjoying the show. Suddenly, the villains finally tied D.M. up, negating his powers and gagged his mouth.

Yabu held up the candle to get a close look at the digimon, "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise. I set my trap on some peasant and low, I catch a servant of Ladyboreamon!" Yabu laughed evilly and ordered the guards, "Away with him! But gently my guards, gently. I have plans for this guest." Yabu followed his guards outside, dragging D.M. away.

Meanwhile, the girls flew into the forest, hopefully it wasn't too late. They flew to the cottage, changing back to normal size. Suddenly, they gasped, when they saw parts of D.M.'s armor.

"Dark Yabu!" They all gasped.

"He's got DarkMagicianmon!" Shelby exclaimed.

Erin's eyes widen, "At the Shadowrealm."

Alyssa gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there!"

"We can and we must!" said Erin. It's up to them to rescue D.M. so that he can kiss Hikari and break the spell.

**Don't worry D.M., help is on the way! The next chapter will be a fight and I need any suggestions, if you have any.**


	9. Battle

Well, I'm still having that argument with that author, Movie-Brat

**Well, I'm still having that argument with that author, Movie-Brat. Anyway, it's time to rescue D.M. and get to the castle, pronto!**

At the dark location, the Shadow realm, the girls snuck towards the bridge to rescue D.M. As they hid behind the rocks, they looked around to see if the coast is clear. They snuck towards the pillar and quickly went to another one by the bridge. As they walked slowly, they gasped and saw Deidara marching towards them, searching for intruders. The girls quickly took cover as Deidara walked towards them. He stopped and looked around until he proceeded.

Erin looked up and saw the chains. Erin, Alyssa and Shelby shrank themselves and flew up to the small entrance. They looked around and gasped, when they saw Skulker, looking at another direction. They flew away, quickly, but they stop and saw Gaul, sleeping. The girls flew away, scared as they took cover. They hid to another parts of the castle, letting out a deep breath. All of a sudden, they heard noises coming from inside; they flew towards the window and saw more villains having a party. Yabu is sitting on his chair, with the Anti-Fairies with him.

"What a pity DarkMagicianmon can't be here to enjoy the celebration," said Yabu.

"You think we should see him, master?" Anti-Cosmo asked, chuckling.

Yabu chuckled, nodding, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Yabu began to leave with the Anti-Fairies following him. Meanwhile, the girls followed him, avoiding Itachi. They followed him down the steps, still hiding. Yabu used the key and unlocked the door. The Anti-Fairies smiled at their master as he walked towards D.M., all chained up and can't use his powers.

"Oh, come now, DarkMagicianmon, why so melon cully?" Yabu asked, "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destine hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Yabu performed black magic, forming pictures, "Behold king Kaito's castle and in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, it princess Hikari," D.M. saw a familiar girl; it's Hikari, sleeping, "But see the gracious woman of fate. Why, tis the self of a peasant girl, who won the heart of our noble digimon. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Silver of crystal in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. An ageless sleep, she finds repulse," Yabu continues, "The years went by, but a hundred years to a stead fast heart about a day. And now the gate of the dungeon part and our digimon is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble stead a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love on his love's first kiss and prove that love conquers all!"

D.M. was about to attack him, but the chains prevents him from attacking. Yabu laughed evilly as the girls heard the whole thing.

"Why you…" Shelby snarled, about to attack him, but Erin and Alyssa pulled her tail back. Anti-Cosmo turned around and looked concerned that someone's there.

"Come, my Anti-Fairies, let us leave our noble digimon with these happy thoughts," Yabu chuckled and walked out of the dungeon and locked the door, "A most gratifying day. For the first time in 17 years, I shall sleep well." Anti-Cosmo glared back, thinking if someone's there.

Meanwhile, the girls watched Yabu walking upstairs and went inside the dungeon, changing back to their regular size. D.M. looked startled as Erin hushed him, "No time to explain." Erin and Alyssa used their scepters, breaking the shackles as Shelby blew fire on the key lock, melting it. D.M. is now free and began to escape, but Erin stopped him.

"Wait, D.M., the rode to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face," said Erin, "So arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue," Erin waved her scepter, making a shield for D.M., "And the mighty spear of truth," Erin's magic hit his staff, changing into a spear called Dark Spear, "For these weapons of righteousness and triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." The girls and D.M. walked out of the dungeon and going upstairs. Suddenly, they got clocked by Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda!

"Guards, guards, D.M. is escaping!" Anti-Cosmo yelled.

"What he said!" Anti-Wanda added as she and Anti-Cosmo flew back, getting the guards.

"This way," said D.M. as he ran to another path. As they ran up the stairs, they saw the villains, following the Anti-Fairies. They ran back down, to the window and D.M. began to fight the villains. D.M. ran outside as Rapidash neighed at him. The Anti-Fairies gasped.

"Stop that digimon!" Anti-Cosmo snapped. Rapidash neighed at D.M. as the villains pushed the rocks towards D.M.

"D.M. watch out!" Erin shot her Ice Scepter and turned the rocks into snow flakes. The villains began to shoot the arrows at D.M., until Alyssa waved her Fire Ice Scepter, burning the arrows. Shelby snapped her jaws, breaking the chain, Rapidash is. D.M. hopped on Rapidash and ran off to the castle. The villains poured hot lava down at him, but Erin cooled them off. The Anti-Fairies gasped from the failure.

"He's heading to the castle! What are we going to do?" Anti-Wanda asked, panicking.

"What else?! We're going to get Dark Yabu!" Anti-Cosmo replied, flying back to Yabu with Anti-Wanda following him. As the girls followed D.M., Shelby looked back, glaring at the Anti-Fairies.

"That's it! I've had enough of these blue goblins!" Shelby growled and blew fire at them, but they avoided it.

"Yikes! It's Shelby and she's going to get us! Run!" Anti-Cosmo screamed and he and Anti-Wanda flew away.

"You want to play tag, huh? Well, let's play," Shelby flew after them. Shelby continued to breathe fire and snapping her jaws. Shelby went to the other side, getting ready to pounce. The Anti-Fairies began to get Yabu, but they screamed when they saw Shelby, breathing ice at them. The Anti-Fairies became frozen solid as Shelby flew back to the group.

"Silence!" Yabu snapped, and saw the Anti-Fairies, "You, tell those fools to…" Yabu gasped that the Anti-Fairies are frozen, "No...No!" he saw D.M. riding Rapidash to the castle with the girls following him. D.M. saw the bridge going up as Rapidash jumped over. Erin helped it and Rapidash made it, continue running. Yabu walked to the top of the tower, watching them.

"Hurry, hurry D.M!" Erin yelled, seeing Yabu. Yabu began to shoot dark lightning at the rocks, but D.M. protected himself with the shield. Yabu shot another one at the path, destroying it, but Rapidash jumped over the gap. They're almost there to the castle!

"Forest of thrones shall be this two. Bond through the skies ton a fog of doom! Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Kaito's castle cast my spell!" Yabu ordered. The black clouds gathered around the castle, striking lightning. The lightning struck the path and the trees of thrones grew, blocking D.M. Rapidash stopped as Yabu laughed evilly that D.M. can't get through. D.M. began to slice the thrones with his spear as Rapidash proceeded. Erin pointed at the path, while D.M. rode Rapidash to the path.

Yabu gasped, "No! It cannot be!" Yabu transported to Kaito's castle. He appeared in front of D.M.; he had enough, "Now shall you deal with me, digimon and all the powers from Hell!" Yabu unleashed his power, laughing evilly as he began to change. D.M. and the girls gasped that Yabu had changed. Yabu transformed into a spider! Yabu has the same head and arms. D.M. signaled Rapidash to go and it ran towards Yabu. Shelby is going to attack that monster, but Erin and Alyssa grabbed her tail. Suddenly, Yabu shot the fireball, knocking D.M. off of Rapidash. Yabu shot another one, destroying the bridge. Yabu shot another fireball at him as D.M. used the shield to protect himself.

D.M. hid beside the tree as Yabu came close. Suddenly, D.M. uses his Dark Magic Attack at Yabu, which he roared in pain. Yabu got ticked and snapped his jaws to attack D.M. Yabu shot a powerful fire ball, burning the thrones. D.M. is blocked, thinking that this is the end.

"Up, up this way!" Erin shouted, while D.M. climbed up. Yabu began to attack him, until D.M. began to shine.

"DarkMagicianmon digivolve to ChaosMagemon!" ChaosMagemon shouted. Yabu continued to attack ChaosMagemon, walking at the ledge of the cliff. The girls gasped when ChaosMagemon is trapped until Yabu shoots another fire ball, sending the shield away. Yabu laughed evilly going to destroy ChaosMagemon.

"The Dark Spear flies swift and shores that evil die of good and due!" Erin cast the spell. Yabu is going to finish ChaosMagemon, but suddenly, ChaosMagemon threw the spear right at Yabu's heart! Yabu screamed in pain as the black blood flow out of Yabu. Yabu fell toward ChaosMagemon, but he jumped out of the way. The rocks began to crumble and fall to the ground, bringing Yabu to his death. ChaosMagemon saw his spear and Yabu's death. The spear formed back to his staff. Rapidash walked next to ChaosMagemon and saw the castle. Now that Yabu is defeated, it's time for his final mission, kiss Hikari to break the spell.

**It's not over yet, stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	10. True Love's Kiss

The final chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it

**The final chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it.**

After Yabu's defeat, ChaosMagemon, now back to DarkMagicianmon got into the castle, where all the people and animals are still sleeping. D.M. with Erin, Alyssa and Shelby, looked up at the tower, where Hikari is sleeping. At the tower, D.M. followed the girls, leading the way to Hikari. When they reached the top, D.M. saw Hikari, sleeping peacefully on the bed, holding a beautiful red rose. D.M. walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her. D.M. kissed her on the lips and moved away from her. Hikari opened her eyes and smiled at D.M., who she fell in love. The girls are happy as Erin and Alyssa hugged each other and Shelby clapped.

Back outside, everyone began to wake up now that the spell has been broken. At the throne, Kaito yawned as Ladyboreamon and Yuemon woke up, yawning.

"Forgive me, Ladyboreamon, but you were saying?" Kaito asked.

"Huh, I was?" Ladyboreamon now realized, "Oh yes, well after all, Kaito, this is the 21st century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago," said Kaito.

"Well, to come right to the point, D.M. says he's going to marry…" before Ladyboreamon finished, the trumpets began to play, which got the attention. Kaito smiled, knowing what's going on. On top, Shelby signaled Erin and Alyssa to come here, watching the married couple. Walking down the steps is D.M. and Hikari, now together.

"It's Hikari; she's here!" Kaito exclaimed, as Jinmay got up, smiling.

Yuemon couldn't believe his eyes, "And DarkMagicianmon." D.M. and Hikari bowed and curtsied before Kaito, Jinmay and Ladyboreamon. Hikari walked towards them and hugged Jinmay, along with Kaito. Jinmay shed one tear as she hugged her daughter, happy to see her for 17 years. Erin, Alyssa and Shelby are happy that their job is done, even though Yabu cursed Hikari, but Yabu will no longer ruin Hikari's life.

"What does this mean, bro?" Yuemon asked, as Hikari touched his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek. Yuemon blushed, but still is confused, "But…but…but…" Hikari began to dance with D.M.

"My lady, I don't understand," said Yuemon. Ladyboreamon just smiled, watching the couple dance as Kaito and Jinmay watched them. Yuemon looked up, looking at the girls, who are enjoying the moment. Yuemon gave up and watched his brother dancing with Hikari. As the girls watched, Alyssa sniffed about to cry.

"Alyssa, what's the matter?" Erin asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Alyssa replied.

"Yes, I do too…" as Erin watches Hikari, she gasped of what dress she's wearing, "Silver!" Erin now knows who did it and it was Shelby. Erin waved her scepter, "Pink!" Hikari's silver dress changed into pink. Shelby is enjoying this, until she saw Hikari's dress no longer silver.

"Silver!" Shelby snapped her claws as she couple still dancing.

_**I know you I walked with you**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes**_

_**Are so familiar a gleam**_

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so in all the seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way you did**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

**There you go D.M. and Hikari. You two deserve to be together.**


End file.
